Talk:Military helicopter
I've managed to get a whole buttload of info on the AV-8B Harrier II and I request that it now be made into it's own article and put into a seperate catagory of vehicles that DO have their own articles. :hey thanks for all that work extending the article. the harrier section is long enough for it's own article but I'm not sure if it would fit in with the rest of the wiki. If you can edit it to make it more about the game then we can probably make it into an article.--Drawde83 08:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) I'm thinking about expanding the Cypher and flying platforms into their own articles. They're kind of "major" enemies in their respective games, and I think that they would benefit from being their own articles instead of merged in with generic planes that are in the series for a matter of minutes. :P What's everyone think? -- Ocelot youth 16:10, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Flying Platforms I'm pretty sure the flying platforms were Williams Aerial Systems Platforms, WASP's. They look nothing like the 'artist's impression' picture in the game. 08:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Aircraft pictures Hi, does anyone know where I can find pictures of some of the aircraft in Metal Gear Solid 4? More specifically the pictures pertaining to the Boeing X-50 Dragonflies lookalikes. I mean, I figured we might need to add them in so people can see what they look like in-game. The Piggyback guide has a picture of them, but I don't want to scan in the image and have it be grainy due to it being zoomed in. Weedle McHairybug 13:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Where do they appear in the game? --Bluerock 15:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I think they appear near the containment facility in Act 2. Specifically, the South-east Sector area. Anywhere else, I'm not too certain. I think there are blue and green variants. I'll check elsewhere to see whether they appear anywhere else. I think they also appear in the opening cutscene in the game (where Snake arrives at Ground Zero) Weedle McHairybug 15:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I know one other place, the Downtown area, specifically the part where the PMC attempts an air raid on the Middle Eastern militia shortly before arriving at Advent Palace. Weedle McHairybug 00:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) They appear in: Act 1: intro, outside Advent Palace, Millenium Park (hovering in the distance over the PMC base). Act 2: The swamp near Confinement Facility. Act 3: There are a couple patrolling the town with searchlights when following the mark. Or you could just look on IMFDB, they've got pictures. Evil Tim 11:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. BTW, Evil Tim, would you or Bluerock please upload some pictures of those choppers. I tried to do so with pics from the IMFDB, but it wouldn't work due to the use of bmp tags, changing the file name didn't even work either. Weedle McHairybug 11:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Don't know why it would do that, they're all .jpg files. Anyway, here's one that isn't quite the same as IMFDB's. Feel free to put it in the article, I'm not sure how this wiki likes things formatted. And yes, same Evil Tim that wrote the article over there, before you ask. Evil Tim 13:17, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I probably didn't save it properly (I went to the image page rather than the image itself, for one thing). Thanks, BTW. Weedle McHairybug 13:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, the only thing we have to upload now is the fixed-wing variation. The only thing I can state is that you're going to have to upload the image of it, as my computer for some reason only saves images from that site on bitmaps, which are incompatable with this wiki. Weedle McHairybug 13:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Evil Tim 14:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I guess that completes it. Su-27 I have not been able to find the Su-27 in portable ops at the discribed scene but I did see an f-4 maybe somone could post some pictures to clear it all up :It's seen during the speech, when the montage transitions between the Huey to some other battlefield scene. I'd supply you with the specific scene and dialogue to look out for, but I am currently boycotting Youtube because of both its promotion of that anti-Christian series GCB (I take my faith very seriously, so I inherently and intensely dislike it when they make fun of Christianity. Hypocrisy is one thing, but the show specifically targeted Christians, making most if not all of its cast completely dislikable), as well as their not allowing people to report negative comments on the recent Obama documentary, and since Youtube is the only place I know of that plays videos on Portable Ops outside of playing the game itself, I honestly am unable to help you there. Weedle McHairybug 08:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::The article says it resembles a Su-27, so it may not even be one. If someone can identify it better, then the info should be changed. --Bluerock 11:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) ::ok I just looked its definatly an F-4 100% sure 00:50, April 3, 2012 (UTC)